dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Trap
A Trap is a Survival item used to catch small animals such as Rabbits, Frogs and Spiders. It can be crafted at the beginning of the game with 6 Cut Grass and 2 Twigs. Once set, Traps can be baited with Food items attractive to said animals. Baited or not, a Trap will trigger once a small creature moves close enough to it. Usage :See also: Rabbit Trapping Guide Traps are set by placing them on the ground and can be picked up again at any time. To bait a Trap once set, simply place a food item in it. Bait will be consumed upon a successful catch. Once a Trap has caught something, it will shake and "jump" around with the animal inside. Traps do not need bait in order to catch creatures; if a creature touches the Trap for any reason, it will fall and possibly catch it. This means if a Trap is placed directly on top of a Rabbit Hole, it will catch the Rabbit when it leaves home or comes back. When a Trap is picked up from the ground still set to catch an animal, no durability is lost, allowing it to be moved around freely. When a Trap is picked up after catching an animal (or failing), it will lose durability. Frogs and Spiders die when the Traps that caught them are picked up, leaving their respective drops in the player's inventory. Rabbits and Beardlings are left alive. Traps can also be used to mark notable areas on the map, as Trap icons appear wherever they are left. Hunting A hostile creature can be lured into a Trap if it is chasing the player character; Spiders for example will always try to travel in a straight line and make no effort to avoid traps or other obstacles. Traps can be used in this way to form a barrier when destroying Spider Dens, or as a great method to farm Silk. Traps are particularly useful during Winter, as they can be spread around a large area and placed atop Rabbit Holes for instant capture. In vanilla Don't Starve, Chests can be built nearby Rabbit Holes and filled with Rabbits to create a food stockpile. Reign of Giants In the Reign of Giants DLC, Moleworms tunneling underground will trigger Traps. Even though Flint and Rocks can be used as bait, Moleworms cannot be caught. Also, creatures caught in Traps will struggle for about 3 days before presumably starving, leaving behind their respective drops. Trivia *Gobblers and Pigs are able to eat food baited in a Trap. *Birds will fly down to Traps baited with Seeds, but they will not be caught. *Traps can be used to kill Spiders and Frogs without aggroing any others in close proximity. This can turn events such as Frog Rain into a way to easily obtain food without the risk of getting mobbed. Bugs *Traps found near Skeletons as part of Set Pieces have a random amount of durability. Sometimes, a Trap may be at 0%; they can be used to trap animals infinitely and will never break, presumably because their durability cannot go down. *While a Rabbit is in the middle of springing a Trap, it is possible to kill the Rabbit, receiving a Morsel and still obtaining a live Rabbit (although this is fairly hard to time correctly). *When a Trap catches an animal and is picked up before it completely falls down, the prey will disappear and the Trap will lose durability as normal. Gallery Trap Bait Prompt.png|The Trap's "Bait" prompt. Rabbit Trap.png|A baited trap luring a Rabbit. Trap Catching Rabbit.gif|A baited trap capturing a Rabbit. Trap Shaking.gif|A Trap that has caught something. Trap Triggered By Moleworm.gif|A Trap triggered by a Moleworm. Traps.png|A Trap that has been triggered but not caught anything. Trap and projectile weapons vs spider Den 2.png|Traps being used to capture Spiders. Category:Science Category:Traps Category:Survival Tab Category:Limited use Category:Hunting